Life Lessons
by MJSLSBS
Summary: During your life you will learn many lessons. SLASH HoratioMac CSI:MiamiCSI:New York


**Title: **Life Lessons

**Fandom: **CSI: Miami/CSI: New York

**Challenge: **20 First Times

**Author: **Immortal Aussie

**Rating: **FRAO

**Characters: **Horatio Caine/Mac Taylor

**Prompt: **#5- Falling For the First Time by Barenaked Ladies

**Summary: **Through your life, you'll learn my lessons

**Word Count: **1,133

**Disclaimer: **All this belongs to Jerry Bruckhiemer, CBS, channel nine, etc.

**WARNING! **Slash, first time. Lyrics from http/www.belovedtigersharks.de/sonfall.htm

I'm in my second final year of high school and my best friend, Mac Taylor and I are the "geeks" of the school and until yesterday I didn't know what I want to do with my life.

What I do know is that I'm in love with Mac, my best friend. I took a lot of courage on my part to admit this to myself, but I don't have enough to tell him. It's my first time in love and I have no idea what to do about. it.

When it comes to romance, I have no clue about what to do, well between to men, I suppose it would be like between to woman but I'm not sure.

Last night something terrible happened. My mother died. Apart from the police only Mac knows what happened as he was with me. I've been helping the police with their job and it made me realise that I want to help put people away, defend the victims. At Mac's that night I scrubbed myself until my skin was raw but I still feel so dirty.

As I lay in bed next to him, I felt my body react to being so close to him. As far as I know he didn't realise what was happening to me. At school I would listen to my classmates talk about what it was like being in love by I never believed them but now I know what they said was true.

I stand in the shower masturbating to the thought of Mac bending me over a desk fucking me senseless. I'm so far into my fantasy I don't realise that he's entered and left the bathroom. After I've cum I lean on the shower wall thinking. Thinking about life. I come to the conclusion that life isn't as easy as I thought it would be, that if something is easy there is a cost to it. I suppose I started to realise this when my mum died. Before then I had it easy but now I don't. I suppose that everyone I love will one day be lost, but I hope not to soon.

As I leave the bathroom I find Mac naked on his bed jerking off, moaning my name. the sight was enough to make me aching hard again. Stripping I lay down next to him and take his cock in my hand slowly stroking him while with my other hand I stroked myself. I slip my hand around him and fondle his balls until I feel him tighten and cum all over my hand. The sight and sound of him coming set off my own orgasm.

Once I'd come back to my sense I see Mac smirking at me. He just looks plain sexy sprawled out on his bed like he is. I slowly run my fingers along his skin causing him to shiver. Bending my legs I take his hand until his fingers are brushing my entrance causing me to moan deep in my throat.

By this time I'm so hard it hurts. "Please… Mac… I need you in me," I moan. He flips me over and as he leans over to grab a condom and lube from the draw next to him he teases me with his tongue. When he pulls back I whimper at the loss of contact but when he slips a finger inside me I feel like… like… something I can't even begin to describe. By this time he has four of his fingers in me and I'm so close to the edge it hurts. As he slowly slips his fingers out I whimper but when I feel his cock against me, I pull in a breathe of pleasure. After a few thrusts he's set a steady rhythm hitting my prostate each time, making me see stars. As he grabs my cock and starts stroking it in time to his thrusts I know I won't last long. A couple more thrusts and I feel my muscles tighten around his cock and I cum screaming his name. I would have collapsed if he wasn't holding onto me. A couple more thrusts and he's coming inside of me.

Twenty years has passed since our first night together and I know this will be our last as I had to resign. It was ever resign and move away or… I don't even want to think about it. Just because my partner was having an affair and Walter Resden the man we were after killed her and her husband. I've decided to take the job offer down in Miami as second in command of the day shift. I hope our love can survive over the distance. I wish I didn't have to do this but it was the only choice I had. I should have learnt my lesson. Our life together was so easy, I should have realised that there would have been a cost to it. He was so upset when I told him but we're going to keep in touch. If our relationship doesn't work out we'll still be friends that I can be sure of.

3


End file.
